Placing a camera in a secure/top secret environment can present a serious security risk. Any camera used in machine vision applications for measurement or inspection of parts can have the potential for recording images of a sensitive nature. While disabling the presentation of any images is preferable, this extreme response can render the camera unusable for aiding the location of part marks or other features, such as a Unique Item Identifier (UTI) or Unique Identifier (UID), which is a set of data elements marked on an item (as opposed to an RFID tag applied to its packaging) that is globally unique and unambiguous. Improved devices, systems, and/or methods for managing such images can be desirable for certain applications.